Behind the Dark Heart
by YianaLambrou
Summary: It is the Seventh Year at Hogwarts, it is a new year for everyone- especially for Draco Malfoy! Hermione is liking the new side of him, and he seems to be warming up to this new friendship with Hermione. But when they were both promoted to Head Boy and Head Girl, they're friendship develops into something even more... deeper.
1. Chapter 1: A New Year, A New Start

**Chapter One: A New Year, A New Start**

Hermione couldn't stop laughing; she was almost choking on her watermelon bean from Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans box. She couldn't help but chuckle with delight as she saw Harry and Ron's facial expression of absolute disgust, obviously picking one of the various disgusting flavours from the box.

Hermione was so happy; she was at her final year at Hogwarts and felt as though as if she couldn't wait to leave. Yes, she loved school and she was going to miss the old place, it was like a second home to her, to all of them for that matter, but still all the amount of pressure they had from the worries about _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named _would hopefully soon be over. What Hermione learnt from all of this is enjoy everything while you can no matter what is happening.

"Hermione!"

Hermione jolted from her seat, realising that she went off into a daze, looking outside of the window. She was beginning to feel slightly ill from all of the beans she has been eating and the fact that she was constricted of fresh air didn't helped either.

"Are you alright, Mione?" Asked Ron. She looked over to see Harry and Ron with concerned expressions on their faces.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just-" She breathed deeply before continuing "I just feel a bit sick"

"Do you want me to open the window?" Ron suggested. Ron was showing clear signs of absolute concern, but no in a brotherly way. He has been making up more excuses to touch her in some way or another, like at the platform at Hogsmeade Station where as soon as he saw her he rushed to hug her, unlike what he usually did in the past, where he would awkwardly say hi to her and ask her how her summer was, when really he wasn't listening. But this time, he seemed more attentive and interested about every emotion she felt and every word than came out of her mouth. It was clear to Hermione that Ron was in love... with her. Hermione felt even more sick thinking about it. I know it sounds mean, but she felt her relationship with Ron was more brother and sister, not boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Its fine, Ronald. Thank you, I just need to go outside. I think there is a little opening at the back of the train" She smiled. "Isn't that where the entire luggage is? You won't be able to get through properly" Harry pointed out.

"I'll be fine; I'll probably be back before the train stops anyway. Don't eat my Chocolate Frog!" Hermione grinned. Harry smiled back; whilst Ron blushed so much he went pink.

Hermione then went on her journey to the back of the train. As she past the cabins, she absorbed all she saw because this would be the last journey to Hogwarts for the first time after the summer. She looked around and smiled at the First Years running around in excitement to go to Hogwarts for the first time, remembering that she was the same and met her two best friends for the first time. How she was going to miss it all. She eventually got to the back of the train, as she entered through the door; she was surrounded, by luggage and animals in cages everywhere. She sighed, for once Harry was right; it was going to be hard. Then her eyes widened, and she smiled humbly remembering back to her First Year where she remembered her spell she used and done way better than Ron. Hermione swished and flicked her wand as she said.

"Wingardium Leviosa"

Pieces of luggage both large and small fly in the air above her head as she walked to the back of the cabin to the door to a little opening. She carefully guided her wand to make the flying luggage touch the ground softly so that she couldn't scare the animals.

Hermione went through the door, and became filled with delight as she breathed in fresh country air. She leant on the railing as she observed the beautiful country side around the train tracks. The mountains of lush green grass, made a sort of valley between the tracks, the light from the sunshine shone through into the valley. She looked across to her right to find an adorable family of deer, walking along and sometimes eating the grass. There were two fawns, playing together as their mother walked alongside their father, who seemed the most powerful deer Hermione has ever saw due to his large white antlers and large muscles. She giggled softly, and felt calm, as though it was for the first time.

"Oh" A voice came from the back of Hermione. She turned round, and her feelings of relaxation had sucked out of her body and turned into utter annoyance. Draco Malfoy stood before Hermione; his almost white, blond hair was sort of a messy, yet neat, side parting. He was wearing a more casual outfit than what he usually wears, his muscular pecks was obviously shown through his tight black V-neck t-shirt, he wore a grey hooded jacket and a pair of skinny jeans, also wearing a pair of white high tops. Hermione almost didn't recognise him.

"I didn't know anyone would know about this place" Malfoy stammered. It was strange he seemed almost nervous, or upset, Hermione noticed but she wasn't going to fall for it, any second she knew he was going to say something offensive either about her or her friends.

"Well, I'm sorry. I must be such an insult to your presence" Hermione sassed "I'll go then" Hermione strutted towards the door, before Malfoy smoothly stopped her with his arm against the door frame.

"No, I didn't mean that" Malfoy almost seemed apologetic. Hermione was close to his face now, she looked into his eyes and saw that it was no trick, he was actually being nice. They made eye-contact for quite a long time, both their hearts started to quicken a little. They broke eye-contact when Malfoy looked to his feet and exhaled deeply. He replaced his arm back to his side, and then walked over to the railing whilst saying

"Or just go, I'd understand I'm a monster". Malfoy leant on the railing resting both his elbows on it; he then bowed his head and put his hands on the back of his head. Hermione was in utter shock, this was a completely different Malfoy she saw before her eyes, this wasn't the one she loathed and hated deeply. Hermione's hand abruptly was on the door handle, but stopped before turning it. She looked behind her and saw that this may be her only chance where she can be nice to him and he would hopefully return the favour.

Hermione turned around and walked towards the railings, also leaning against it resting her arms next to Malfoy.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" she asked. He looked up ahead of him before turning his head to look at Hermione

"I'm... an idiot, I'm a fool. A ridiculous, idiotic fool"

"Well, I could have told you that" Hermione smiled

"I think you have" He smirked "Probably more than one occasion".

They both chuckled briefly. Malfoy turned and leaned his back against the railing crossing his arms.

"Why are you such a fool then, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Because of all the time I've wasted... Seven Years of being embarrassed because of me acting like a complete an utter ass. I don't think I've ever said anything nice about anyone besides myself, or you. Which I regret"

Hermione was just being hit with one surprise after another, was Draco having an epiphany and trying to turn over a new leaf?

"Why would you regret not saying anything nice about me?"

"Because you're a nice girl, smart one too. Probably would have helped me with Astronomy- which I'm still struggling on" Nope, he wasn't having an epiphany- he just needed a tutor, how 'shocking'. Hermione leant her back on the railing as she said

"Oh, I see now. You're being all nice and sweet to me now, just so you can have a tutor" She sarcastically responded.

"No, I was actually being nice, but now come to think of it that isn't a bad idea either" Malfoy smirked. She playfully punched him lightly on his arm, while he nudged her back. Hermione looked up at Draco's face, he also looked across and both smiled at each other.

"I like this side of you, Draco" Hermione grinned.

"Draco, now is it? I think you're starting to warm up to me, Granger"

"Well it would be even better, if you actually called me by _my _first name"

"Oh, but Granger suits you so well" Hermione frowned but still couldn't help but smile. "But Hermione makes you sound even prettier than you are"

Hermione blushed bashfully.

"So Gra- Hermione, will you?"

"Will I what, Draco?"

"Tutor me?" Draco smiled.

"I'll think about it, Draco… I've got to get back to Harry and Ron; they'll think I fell off the train" Hermione walked towards the door

"Wait"

Hermione turned, Draco walked up to her closely. He leant down and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione's jaw slammed down. She looked up at Draco, who started smile a little. "What-what was that for?" Hermione stuttered.

"It's a thank you, for being so nice to me. As well as a sorry, for putting up with me for all these years" Hermione smiled and then left the carriage, back to her cabin where Ron and Harry were.

As she went back, she couldn't stop smiling. Hermione looked behind her to see Draco quite far behind her, smiling at her. He then went into one of the cabins, where it seemed there was no one else in there. He must be separating himself from his usual crowd.

Well it is a new year, why not have a new start.


	2. Chapter 2:Things Go From Bad, to Perfect

**Chapter Two: When Things Go From Bad, to Perfect**

Draco walked off the train and out to be transported to the castle. There were many open carriages with horses to take them to the castle. There were groups of four lining up to get into the carriages. Draco looked over to find Hermione, laughing with Harry and Ron. He loved the way she smiled and laughed, always have- just didn't say anything until this summer. He saw that they were next to get into a carriage, and he saw that Neville, who was going to join the group next, was being distracted by talking to Luna. Draco quickly swooped in as Harry, Ron and Hermione was entering the carriage, Neville was shocked as Draco blocked his path.

"Neville"

Neville started to whimper as he usually did when Draco was around, but was then completely surprised when Draco started to speak.

"Could I go in this one? You can take my spot next to Luna" Draco asked politely. Everyone seemed to be in absolute shock.

"Yea-Yeah, of course, Malfoy". Draco smiled and patted Neville nicely on the back. Neville smiled back, accepting his kindness. Draco climbed into the carriage, sitting next to Ron and opposite to Hermione, who was smiling glowingly.

"What do you want?" Ron complained.

"Ron" Hermione exclaimed "Be nice. Draco can sit here if he wants to".

Suddenly, both Harry and Ron's jaws dropped. At this point the carriage started to move.

"I'm sorry; did you just say 'Be nice' to the boy has been calling you a 'mud blood' for the past seven years?"

"Yeah, Hermione. His Dad kind of works for the exact person who wants me dead!" Harry coaxed.

"Actually, if you don't mind me interrupting. He doesn't, well not any more anyway" Draco interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Draco started to look to his feet, feeling a bit uncomfortable, he looked up at Hermione who was looking concerned, as well as eager to find out the answer to her question. Draco gave her a small smile before continuing, but couldn't help but stammer a little, as well as looking at his feet and fidgeting with his hands.

"My father… died, ov-over the summer… He-he um… he was about to be arrested to go to Azkaban but he poisoned himself…be-before, they could um…"

Draco looked up to find sorrowful faces looking at his, knowing that what he was saying was true.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked.

Draco falsely tittered, whilst saying "Yeah, came to a surprise for me too" Draco quickly smiled.

He leaned back against the carriage resting his elbows on the edge

"I'm fine. Better than that, I'm great. All the- pressures from my father are gone. I don't need to impress him anymore, or anyone else for that matter. I can finally be who I really am"

"So nice, and sweet?" Hermione asked, whilst smiling flirtatiously.

"Yeah" Draco smiled back.

Both Draco and Hermione went into a daze into each other's eyes, both seeming to create tension- when really, it was attraction.

"It doesn't suit you" Ron snarled. Draco and Hermione both broke eye contact. Hermione gave an angry look at Ron, whilst Harry and Draco started to chuckle.

"Well, I like it" Harry smiled. Harry's hand gestured to Draco to shake. Draco accepted the gesture and shook Harry's hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Malfoy" Harry greeted.

"Call me, Drake." Draco smiled. They both laughed, as well as Hermione, whilst Ron was making a sour look at Draco.

* * *

The carriage stopped in front of the entrance of the castle. Draco got off of the carriage, and helped Hermione get off by lifting her by the waist. Hermione giggled, as he did so. When she was on her feet again, Draco's hands rested on her hips until they slowly went back to his sides, the entire time their eyes connected. Without saying a word, Hermione and Draco started to walk together ahead of Ron and Harry towards the entrance. Behind Hermione and Draco, there was a very jealous Ron trying not to charge towards Draco and tackling towards the floor. Harry noticed his friend, going almost red with anger.

"Are you alright, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I don't trust that Weasel, all that malarkey about his Dad being dead. Load of bloody rubbish, I say".

"It's true" a high, gentle voice said behind Harry and Ron. They both turned around to find Luna, smiling at them. "It's front page news"

As Luna said this, she presented The Daily Prophet newspaper's front page- on it was a picture of Lucius Malfoy swishing his long, almost white, blonde hair and smiling. Above the picture was thick, large capital letters saying '**MALFOY COMMITS SUICIDE TO AVOID IMPRISONMENT**'.

"It's true, Ron. It's also true that he's changed"

"Well... I'll believe it when I see it" Ron mumbled.

Ahead of Harry and Ron, were both Hermione and Draco laughing at something Draco said. Suddenly, they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall swiftly stopping in front of them.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. Professor Dumbledore wants to see you both immediately" Both Draco and Hermione were about to do as they were told and go to Professor Dumbledore's office, but Professor McGonagall stopped them once more.

"Also, my condolences Mr Malfoy." "Thank you, Professor" Draco smiled, before walking with Hermione to Professor Dumbledore's office. As they did, Professor McGonagall was watching them leave, in complete shock with Draco's manners.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. Great to see you both" Dumbledore greeted happily.

"Thank you, Professor" Hermione smiled

"It's great to see you too sir" Draco greeted.

Dumbledore's eyes widened a little. It has been a great day of surprises from Draco, even though some may have been a sad surprise. "Now" Dumbledore began "The reason I have requested both of you here, at such short notice is, I have the honour of telling you both that you have been promoted. Mr Malfoy you will be Head Boy, and Miss Granger you will be Head Girl". Draco felt honoured, whilst Hermione was trying not to squeal with happiness. "Now, one of the many privileges of being a Head Boy and Girl is that you both get to have your own Head Common Room where you both each have your own dormitory. Which you can decorate whatever you like. Miss Granger, I understand you have a pet cat, who I will permit to stay in the Common Room with you but ONLY in the Common Room"

"Yes, sir" Hermione agreed.

"I understand that you may be unaware, where the Head Common Room is. The painting outside of my office would know, she would direct you where you need to go. Make sure you're back before Dinner, you have new duties to uphold." Dumbledore dismissed them both. As they both left the office, they felt a wave of excitement. Hermione felt excited to become Head Girl, whilst Draco was excited to spend more time with Hermione not knowing that Hermione felt excited for the same reason.

**********************Message from the Author*******************************

**Hello! Thank you all so much for reading. I am so happy with the number of people viewing my story. I try my best to make theses stories every two days. I HOPE this doesn't seemed rushed or messy. I would be honoured for anyone to leave reviews, so pretty please tell me if I'm doing a good job (or a bad one).**


	3. Chapter 3: Consider Yourself, Mudblood

**Chapter Three: Consider Yourself, Mudblood**

Hermione walked down the halls abruptly with Draco, trying hard not to sprint towards her new room. She was so happy, all that hard work and time she put into her school work finally paid off with a respectable title, not something teasing like 'bookworm' or 'geek'- instead it's something some will fear, respect… or just make fun of. Hermione couldn't help sequel a little bit, Draco chuckled a little. "You're that happy to be living with me?" Draco teased.

Hermione blushed a little, she was a _little _excited to be spending some more time with the NEW Draco, he seemed more… cute. "Well what about you? Aren't you-" Hermione was about to finish her sentence until Crabbe and Goyle interrupted.

"Oi, Malfoy!" Goyle exclaimed. The two boys had sour expressions on their faces.

"You alright, lads?" Draco smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking" Draco replied sarcastically.

"Don't be an ass. We're still angry about what you said" Crabbe spat.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

"Shut it, mudblood!" Goyle slurred.

Draco suddenly went up to Goyle's face. "Don't you dare call her that, show some respect!" Draco shouted. Hermione felt a bit shocked but pleased that Draco was defending her. Both Crabbe and Goyle also were taken back by Draco defending Hermione, but then both their faces turned angry.

"You're defending that stupid mudblood? What happened to you, Malfoy?"

"I've realised that the only people here that are STUPID, are standing right in front of me. I'm sick and tired of treating people like their nothing, just because what's in their blood, when really- they're the kindest people in the world and better than any pure-blood any day. If you don't like that, you can piss off!" Draco spat, he was fuming with anger.

"Are you saying that mudblood's are better than purebloods?" Crabbe asked. Draco didn't answer; he just stared at them with an angry expression on his face.

"Well, then. Consider yourself a mudblood" Goyle snarled

"Proud to" Draco replied. Crabbe and Goyle gave a disappointed look towards Draco, before walking past them.

Hermione was speechless, what could she say? Draco was staring at Crabbe and Goyle; this is when Hermione found her perfect chance to quickly kiss Draco on the cheek saying 'Thank you'. She leaned in before suddenly, Draco turned around not expecting Hermione leaning in. Before she knew it, her lips unexpectedly were on his. She broke away realising what she did.

"Draco, I'm so-" Before Hermione could finish her apology, Draco slammed his lips against hers, holding her face with both of his gentle hands. Hermione didn't react shocked; she just melted into the kiss. His tongue entered her mouth, they were playing almost. He lightly bit her bottom lip while kissing her. Waves of pleasure were rushing through both of their bodies; they felt adrenaline pumping through their veins. They both broke away, panting quietly. Hermione's eyes were shut tight, but she could still feel Draco's hands gently stroking her cheeks. She tilted her head down, biting her bottom lip. _That was… I don't even know, I cannot describe how amazing that felt_ Hermione thought. Hermione suddenly heard footsteps coming from around the corner, for some reason she felt a sudden panic and began to run. She looked behind her to find Draco, looking almost heart broken, may be thinking that she didn't like the kiss and probably wished it didn't happen. He looked to his feet looking upset. Hermione then stopped in her tracks and ran back, taking Draco by the hand. He looked up; Hermione smiled and let out a little giggle. She dragged Draco to run with her. Hermione looked behind her as she was running, holding Draco by the hand. He was smiling, looked as though he was almost glowing with happiness. They finally reached towards a painting. The painting was of a boy and a girl, also in their teens. They were both wearing clothes that looked about to be populated in the fourteenth century, they were both looking at each other lovingly, and kissing each other time to time. They were both on a balcony which over looked, what seemed like the countryside of Italy. Draco and Hermione were still holding hands. The figures in the paintings, turned around.

The girl said "Password?"

"Holy palmers" replied Hermione.

The painting opened, and revealed a hallway which was about 3 metres long. At the end of the hallway, there was a large room with walls that were made of New Hampshire limestone. There was a window seat on the left side of the room; there was also a giant fireplace on the right size of the room. At the back was a spiral stairwell leading up to a little hallway, in front of the stairwell was a door leading into a bathroom with two sinks, as well as the usual toilet and bath/shower. At the right was a door that was labelled with 'Head Boy' and the door opposite was labelled 'Head Girl'. Draco and Hermione entered their new common room, hand in hand. The room was bare with no furniture to sit on, but they didn't care. Draco looked at Hermione, admiring the view. Hermione looked around and blushed. Draco started to put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer towards his hips, he pushed her against the wall gently. Hermione put both her hands in his hair and massaged Draco's head lightly. He then started to kiss her lightly along her neck and behind her ear. Hermione then giggled. Draco pulled his head up.

"What's so funny?" He asked, looking puzzled but couldn't help but smile.

"You know the people in the painting?" Hermione questioned. Draco nodded.

"They were Romeo and Juliet" she smiled.

Of course! In Italy, on a balcony, two teenagers' desperately in love and the password being 'Holy palmers'. It had to be.

"It's like Dumbledore knew you were going to kiss me" Draco said mockingly. Hermione slapped his arm lightly. Draco and Hermione smiled at each other.

"Two muggles in love" Hermione smiled.

"Like us" Draco responded.

"You're not a muggle"

"Didn't you hear in the hallway? I am a proud muggle now. I don't care what my blood says" Draco said proudly.

Hermione smiled brightly, and then kissed Draco passionately by the mouth. Draco moved his hands from Hermione's hips to her face, cupping it as they kissed each other. Hermione slipped her hands around the back of Draco's neck, pulling him closer into the kiss. Hermione pulled away once again, Draco couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh.

"So we're in love?" Hermione asked. Draco smiled and started to blush a little.

"I'm head over heels, desperately and most definitely in love with you, Hermione Granger" Draco admitted.

Hermione smiled so much it almost hurt.

"Draco Malfoy, I am over the top, flying off my feet, no control what so ever, in love with you" Hermione stated.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "No control? What so ever?" Draco said with a devious smile.

Hermione giggled, but teased as she bit her bottom lip looking at his lips also.

"Well, I need some control to keep you in check" She giggled.

They both smiled, and continued kissing passionately against the wall. Until the time, told them otherwise…

* * *

*******************************Message From The Author***************************************************

**Like what I did there? With the whole cliff hanger thing? Hahaha. I actually was blushing as a I wrote in all the romance, it was just too adorable even for me, and I'm the bloody writer! I am getting so much great reviews and I am so happy that so many people are following the story. But I do have to warn you all NOW that things might get a ****_little bit _****steamy at some point of the story, I hope you don't mind. And if some of you are thinking why I included Romeo and Juliet in the story, well I got the idea from the actual author of Harry Potter- J.K. Rowling herself said that she was in fact inspired by Shakespeare to use some of the Macbeth references, so I thought why not Romeo and Juliet, since the love between Draco and Hermione is kind of forbidden. But I won't kill them off at the end don't worry... or will I? This whole cliffhanger thing has taken over my mind! Haha, well I hope you liked the chapter! And keep on sending in some reviews! Loving them all. BYE! xx**


End file.
